What if Titanic was Gay?
by EverythingIsGay
Summary: Pretty much what the title says. What if Jack Dawson was a woman?
1. Chapter 1

Rose stood in the crowded harbor looking up at Titanic. She didn't think it looked that special. Everyone was talking on and on about how amazing this ship was, but to Rose it looked like any other ship.

She followed her mother and her husband to be onboard the ship. Her stomach clenched as she sat her foot onboard Titanic. The next time she would put her feet on land she would be in America. And soon be married to Nathan Hockley, a man she did not only, not love, but hated with all her soul. In just a few weeks she would no longer be free, she would be a property of Mr. Hockley. Titanic was not the "ship of dreams" as people called it. It was the ship that would take her to the hell that would be the rest of her life.

When they had arrived at their rooms, Rose help the maids put up the paintings she'd bought. She couldn't remember the name of the artist but she loved the paintings. They were unlike anything she had seen, like a picture from a dream.

Art was one of the things that really spoke to her. She wasn't an artist herself but she loved looking and admiring others work. It was like escaping into a whole new world.

* * *

She later found herself in one of the upperclass dining rooms along with her mother, Mr. Hockley and other people who thought they were so much better than others. She sat there listening to these important men talking about the Titanic, about how big and great she was. Mr. Hockley ordered her dinner without bothering asking her what she wanted. This was going to be the rest of her life. Living among these people who thought they owned the world just cause they had the money to buy it. Living with a man who would take away the little independence she had. She got up from her chair and got out of there. She needed some air.

She looked over the sea as she felt the wind caressing her cheek. Looking down on lower deck, she noticed a woman looking at her. She thought nothing of it first, but the woman kept staring at her, and soon she caught Rose's attention. They looked at each other. The woman was about her age. You could have almost mistaken her for a man by the way she dressed. But her long blond hair and feminine face convinced Rose this was a woman. They didn't get to look at each other more than a few seconds before Mr. Hockley interrupted and dragged Rose back to the others and she forgot all about the woman.

* * *

By evening Rose had had enough. She was doomed to this life forever, Mr. Hockley had destroyed the only hope she had of getting out of it. Doomed to forever sit around these people and listen to their empty talking and bragging, pretending to be one of them. She no longer saw a future in which she could be happy. She left the others and went to her room.

She rushed into the room, wanting to get to get away from everything. She stopped by a mirror and locked at herself. She looked like any other snobby upperclass girl. A beautiful red dress covered her body, her reddish hair put up in a lady like way. She hated that girl. She didn't hate herself, she hated that she would never be anybody else other than that girl in the mirror. Brought into this world with her life already planned out for her. Tears started running down her cheeks. In anger and devastation she let her hair loose, she couldn't take this anymore, she was tired of this life.

She ran. Her crying never ceasing. She ran until she reached the stern of Titanic.

She stared at it, wiping away her tears. It was late and no one was around. All it would take was one jump then all of this would be over.

She climbed over the railing, her heart beating in her chest and her body shaking. She stared at the water for sometime, preparing herself.

"Don't do it" a calm voice said.

Startled Rose turned around. "Stay back" she said.

Rose recognized the person in front of her as the young woman she'd seen earlier that day.

"Come on, let me help you over" The woman said walking towards Rose.

"No! Don't come any closer, I'm gonna jump" Rose yelled back, her voice shaking.

" I don't buy it. You're not going to jump"

"What do you mean? You don't know me, you don't know anything about my life or what I've been through!"

The woman remained calm, as if this was an everyday matter.

"Look, if you really wanted to jump you would have already done it by now"

Rose laughed at the absurd situation. She didn't know what to think or what to say.

"Will you just leave me alone? I don't know you and you don't know me so don't come here telling me what I will and will not do"

The woman shrugged and removed her coat and started to take off her shoes.

Rose looked at her, confused about the whole situation.

"What are you doing?"

"If you're so determined to jump then I'm just gonna have to jump in after you."

"But why would you do that? You will die."

"Well, someone's gotta jump in there to get you, and don't worry I'm a good swimmer."

"But the fall will kill you"

"Oh, the fall will probably hurt but the coldness of the water, that's the challenge."

Rose could not wrap her head around this woman. Who was she and why did she care so much? And she realized she hadn't really given the pain much thought.

"How cold exactly?"

"It's so cold it feels like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body. You can't talk, you can't breathe you can't think, at least not about anything other than the pain." The woman said, now standing right beside Rose.

"It's not gonna be pleasant, but I can't let you die. So please would you help me out of my misery and let me help you get back over?"

This woman was clearly out of her mind, Rose thought. But her description of the pain did not sound very pleasant. Maybe she had overreacted a bit, did she really want to do this?

Rose took the woman's hand, deciding to let her help her. The woman's face lit up and Rose started to climb up the railing.

Suddenly Rose slipped and fell hanging only in the young woman's hands. Rose heart beat painfully hard in her chest and for the first time that night Rose could see fear and panic in the woman's eyes. Rose screamed. she screamed for help, as if screaming would get her back on the boat.

"Look at me, focus on me, I've got you okay? Now come on and grab the railing, you can do this"

Rose did as she was told. With panic still rising inside her she reached and grabbed the railing with her free hand and pulled herself up with the woman's help. The whole time she was looking into the womans eyes. Even in her panic and in the dark light, she noticed her eyes were a beautiful sparkly blue.

The woman pulled Rose over the railing and she fell on top of Rose on the floor.

Both of them breathed heavily.

"I'm Jane by the way, Jane Dawson" The woman said between breaths.

"Rose DeWitt Bukater"

"Rose deWhat?" Jane said laughing.

Rose didn't get to answer before crew members showed up from nowhere pulling Jane off of her and putting her in handcuffs. There was so much happening all at once, Rose didn't have time to process it all. In the chaos of it all Rose was given a blanket and soon Mr. Hockley and the others showed up at the scene. It dawned on her what the others must be thinking. Hearing her screaming for help and then finding her with a woman in men's clothing getting to second base with her. She was glad no one had to find out about her suicide attempt, but she felt bad for Jane being arrested when she was the one who saved her. She had to say something.

"Stop! It was an accident."

All eyes turned to her, demanding a further explanation.

"You see I was leaning over to see the.. uh.. propellers..and I slipped! But luckily Ms. Dawson was here and pulled me over the railing."

The men around her didn't seem super convinced, but they seemed to accept her explanation any way.

"And you agree this is what happened?" One of the crew members asked Jane.

Rose looked at Jane, praying she would go along with her story.

Jane turned to the man who asked.

"Yeah, that's pretty much what happened"

Jane was freed of the handcuffs and the case seemed to be closed. quickly began leading Rose away from there, but one of the men in the company stopped him.

"Perhaps a reward or such is in place for the young lady?"

Hockley huffed and told his right-hand man, Spicer Lovejoy, to give her a twenty.

"Is that's the price for saving the life of your wife to be?" Rose asked.

"Hm, Rose is not pleased, well then." Mr. Hockley said walking over to Jane.

"Perhaps you would like to join us for dinner tomorrow? You can entertain our group with this heroic tale."

Janes facial expression remained neutral.

"Sure. I'll be there."

"See you tomorrow then" Mr. Hockley said before leading Rose back to their room.

Before he also turned and left, Jane asked Mr. Lovejoy for a cigarette. He accepted her request.

"You know, it's interesting, if Miss DeWitt fell so suddenly, how come you have removed both you coat and your shoes?" Mr. Lovejoy asked with a stern look on his face.

Jane didn't know what to say.

"Don't think I don't know what kind of woman you are Ms. Dawson. You're disgusting." Lovejoy said, then he turned and walked away.

* * *

Later that night Mr. Hockley walked into Rose's room as she was brushing her hair before bed.

"I've noticed you've been feeling down lately and I have no idea why, but I think this might cheer you up" Mr. Hockley said walking to her with a box in his hand.

"I intended to save this, as an engagement gift, but I figured why not give you it tonight?"

He opened the box. Inside was a beautiful silver necklace with a huge blue diamond in the shape of a heart. He put it around her neck.

"It was worn by Louie XVI, It was called _La coeur de la mere_ , or _The heart of the ocean_ "

"There is nothing I wouldn't buy you Rose. Nothing I would deny you, if you stopped denying me. Why won't you open your heart to me Rose?"

Rose looked at herself in the mirror, at the neckless.. She had an answer for her fiance, several actually, but none she could ever tell him.


	2. Chapter 2

After breakfast Rose went to find Miss Dawson. The two of them had a stroll around deck in the sunny weather.

"I want to thank you Miss Dawson for -"

"Please, call me Jane" Jane said with a little laugh.

"Jane, I want to thank you for yesterday. Not just for saving me, but for playing along with my story. I know what you must be think. A spoiled rich girl, she doesn't know anything about real pain or suffering."

"No. That's not what I was thinking at all." Jane stopped and said, looking at Rose with a serious look on her face.

"What I was thinking was; What in the world has happened to this girl, making her see no other way out?"

"It was just everything. My life and the people in it. Going in a terrible direction and me being able to do nothing but watch." Rose said, showing Jane the diamond ring on her finger.

"Damn, that's a big ring."

"All invitations has gone out, hundreds of all these sophisticated people will be there. And I just...I just...It feels like I'm In a crowded room screaming for help at the top of my lungs...and no one seems to hear me." Rose didn't like what she was doing. Telling a stranger these things. But she couldn't stop herself, she needed to get it all of her chest. Jane didn't seem to mind. She just continued looking at her with that serious face.

"Do you love him?"

"I beg you pardon?"

"Do you love him" Jane asked again.

Rose laughed. This was absurd. This woman had no right to ask her this. It was a stupid question. Stupid and absurd. Who asks someone such a question?

"It's a simple question. Either you love him or you don't."

Rose continued laughing. She did not want to have this conversation. Especially not with Jane.

"This is not a suitable conversation for two strangers to have. You're being very rude and disrespectful Miss Dawson." Rose said, avoiding Jane's gaze.

"Why won't you just answer my question instead of insulting me?"

Rose didn't know how to get out of this uncomfortable situation. Her eyes fell on the object in Jan's hands. She had been carrying it all morning. It looked like a book of some sort. She grabbed it from Jan's hand.

"What is this thing you're carrying around anyway?" She opened it and it was full of sketches.

"So you're an artist or something?" Rose said with a rather spiteful tone.

But the more Rose looked, she noticed how incredible they were.

"These...These are rather good. Very good actually." Rose said while sitting down on a near bench to have a closer look at the drawings.

They were amazing. She couldn't put her finger on it, but all the drawing had that something. That something that made the drawing feel alive. It wasn't just a drawing of a man or child, It was as if Jane had captured them, exactly as they were, and brought them to life on the paper.

"These are beautiful. You have a talent Jane."

"Well they didn't seem to think so in Paris"

"Oh, you've been to Paris" Rose said, surprised that a woman like Jane could get around like that.

Rose continued browsing thru the drawings when suddenly there poped up a lot of drawings of women. All with no clothes on. Rose felt a bit uneasy. She had heard of women like this. Dressing like men, and having unnatural relationships with other women. Was Jane a woman like that? Was that why she dressed in those clothes? She had assumed it was because she was poor, but, these women, where they her lovers?

"And these women...They modeled for you?" Rose said, her voice shaking a bit. Jane nodded.

"Women in France were quite happy to take their clothes off." This made Rose feel even more uneasy, sitting beside this woman.

"And you and these women, you were...well..um" Rose didn't know what to say. She felt to embarrassed to ask. She probably got it all wrong and no she had offended Jane.

But Jane just laughed. Seeming to think nothing of it.

"You're wondering if I had any intimate relations with these women? No, it was just professional." Jane looked at her and smiled.

Jane's blue eyes looked even more beautiful in daylight Rose thought. And she had always thought all poor people would have yellow teeth. But Jane's were a beautiful glistening white. Rose didn't feel uneasy anymore.

"You really have a gift Jane. You see people."

"I see you" Jane said. Her facial expression once again serious."

"And?" Rose said, feeling her body tingling a bit.

"You wouldn't have jumped"

The tingaling stopped.

* * *

They stood there watching the sun together. Rose listening eagerly to Jane telling her about her travel to los angeles .

"I wish I could be like you. Be free to travel anywhere I want and when I want." Rose said looking deep into Jane's eyes.

"Can you tell me you'll take me there? Even if it will never happen"

"No, of course it will happen. We will drink cheap beer and go horseback riding." Jane said with a warm smile. And Rose laughed.

"But you will have to ride like a real cowboy. None of that sitting on the side bullshit."

"You mean one leg on each side?"

Jane nodded.

"I can't do that. I'm a lady."

"Hey, if I can you can."

"Will you teach me?"

"Yeah, I'll teach you"

"Teach me to ride like a man" Rose replied with an attempt to a southern accent.

"And chew tobacco like a man" Jane said with a somewhat better accent.

"And spit like a man" Rose continued.

Jane laughed and looked at Rose for a while.

"Come on. I'll teach you right now" Jane said dragging Rose to the railing.

"No Jane! I can't! Not here!" Rose tried getting out of Jane's grip but Jane wouldn't take no for an answer. And Rose gave in pretty easily.

"Observe the master" Jane said and fired away a long spit.

"Oh, that's disgusting!"

"Your turn miss priss" Jane laughed.

Rose carefully spit as discreet as she could, so no other passenger would look funny at her.

"You call that spitting?" Jane said with her eyebrows raised.

"You gotta use you hold body, and really hawk so you get all that good stuff from your throat"

Rose spit again and this time it went pretty far. Jane got ready to spit again, but was interrupted by Rose's mother and her company.

"Mother..this is Jane Dawson"

"Charmed" Roses mother replied with a face of utter disgust.

Most were curious about this woman who saved Rose's life. But her mother thought of Jane as a peasant. Worse. An Insect. One who must be destroyed and gotten rid of immediately.

Rose felt very uncomfortable and embarrassed in the situation so she quickly made an excuse to go dress with her mother before dinner.

* * *

Molly Brown, one of the women in the company who very recently had become rich and joined the club, was the only one to stay and talk with Jane.

"Young lady, have you even the slightest idea what you've gotten yourself into?"

Jane shrugged.

"Well this dinner ain't no walk in the park. Do you even know what you're going to wear?"

"I figured I'd wear this" Jane said looking down at her shirt and brown overalls.

"I have a daughter your age. I think I have something that might fit you, come on." said, leading Jane to her room.

She was right. Jane had the same size as her daughter. The dress fit her perfectly. It was a shimmering dark marine blue that beautiful matched her eyes. Jane barely even recognized herself.

* * *

Rose caught Jane standing in the hall as she walked down the big stairs. She was gorgeous, Rose thought, like a princess from a faritale. She looked nothing like the woman she had had a spitting contest with earlier. This woman looked clean and sophisticated, like a real lady. She had a beautiful dark dress and her light, other wise ruffy blond hair, she now had in a ladylike hairdo. She even had a bit of makeup on. She looked truly gorgeous.

As Rose walked up to her she recognized her as the woman in men's clothing again, she had that same coy smile that now made Rose's heart warm.

"Mother, Mr. Hockley, You remember Miss Dawson, right?" Rose said.

Mr. Hockley and Mrs. DeWitt turned around and you could see the surprise in their eyes.

" Miss Dawson, amazing, one could almost believe you were a lady" Mr. Hockley said.

"Almost"Jane nodded.

Mr. Hockley and Mrs. DeWitt walked to dinner and Jane turned to Rose.

"May a lady escort another lady to dinner?" She said in a mockingly sophisticated voice.

Rose laughed and took her hand.

"Oh I'm sorry, let me rephrase that. May an almost lady, escort a real lady to dinner"

Rose laughed even more as they started walking together.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane blended right in. She looked like any other upperclass girl. But at dinner her mask was broken. The table set before her was full with different cutlery, many she never even seen before, and she had no idea how to use it. She may have looked like a upperclass lady, but she had no idea how to be one.

It didn't matter though. Even if she would have pulled it off, someone had to address the fact that she wasn't one of them.

"Miss Dawson here is traveling in third class, she helped my fiance last night." Mr. Hockley told the company around the dinner table.

Before anyone could respond Rose changed the subject. She didn't want Jane to feel embarrassed and she definitely didn't want to think about last night's events.

"Did you know Miss Dawson is an amazing artist. She showed me some of her work earlier today. I think she can become quite big actually." Rose said, smiling at Jane.

"Well me and Rose have quite different opinions on what "art" is." Mr. Hockley answered, earning a few stifled laughter around the table.

Dinner continued, the focus weren't on Jane, but rather talk about the Titanic. All the while Rose was discreetly showing Jane what to do with the tools in front of her.

"Where do you live Miss Dawson? Are you traveling alone? No husband, or family?" Mrs. DeWitt said, getting the company's attention back to Jane.

"Right now, RMS Titanic is my home. I don't know where I will go next. I have my folks back in Chippewa falls, but I havn't seen them for awhile. And no, no husband, I like to live free."

 _I like to live free._ The words rang in Rose's head. It was something she would never get to do.

"How do you afford traveling that much? It can't be easy having no husband to provide for you?" Mrs. DeWitt said.

"I have worked my way forward. Worked on different boats and such, but also selling my artwork. It hasn't been easy getting around as a woman with no man, but it's worth it. I like earning my own money. I don't earn much but it's enough to get around. You know, I think life is about luck. I actually won the ticket to Titanic on a lucky hand in poker."

Most of the company seemed amused by Jane's answer (especially Rose), but Miss Dewitt was not pleased.

"And I assume you like this _rootless_ lifestyle?"She said with a spiteful tone.

Jane did not seem offended or uncomfortable with the people around talking down to her. She remained as calm and confident as ever. This astonished Rose.

"Yes I do. I love waking up in the morning not knowing what's gonna happen…"

She took a bit of her food.

" -Who I'm gonna meet.."

She glanced at Rose and flashed a smile. Then looked back at Mrs. DeWitt.

"- Or where I'm gonna wind up."

"The other night I slept under a bridge, and now, here I am eating dinner with you fancy people." Jane said, making a laughter spread around the table.

"I believe life is a gift and you should live it to the fullest. Making each day count." Jane continued, once again taking upon a more serious face.

"That's very well said of you." One of the men in the company said, and the others sued in.

"To make each day count." Rose said, raising her glass.

As dinner soon led to an end, the men in the company retired to the smoke room for some brandy.

"Know it's time for the men to drink some brandy and congratulate each other on their superiority." Rose whispered to Jane as the men got up and thanked for dinner.

"And I assume there will be talk of politics and other matters women _simply do not understand_?" Jane said sarcastically, following the men with her eyes. Her face as serious as ever.

"I had a great time, but I think it's time I head back to the rats bellow deck." Jane said, her facial expression softening to a playful smile.

Rose felt a rush of sadness come over her. She didn't want Jane to leave so soon. Listening to her had been intoxicating. Everything about Jane was different, exciting. It was like she was everything Rose would never dare to be, everything Rose never _could_ be.

"Must you leave so soon?" She pleaded.

Jane just smiled and shook Rose's hand.

"Good night Rose"

Rose watched her turn and leave, feeling an impulse to run after her. But then she noticed Jane had put something in her hand. It was a note that read " _To make each day count. Meet me at the clock."_

Rose shot a glance to her mother and the other women. They were all busy chatting and didn't seem to take any notice of her presence. They barely even bothered saying good night, as she left, making an excuse that she was tired.

She walked out to the hall and the great stairs. She saw Jane standing by the clock, still in her beautiful dress. Roses heart beat like a drum in her chest. For some reason she felt nervous as she walk up to Jane. Still somehow it was a good kind a nervous. She felt excited.

"I don't know how you do it Rose. That dinner was among one of the most boring things I have ever been thru. Do you wanna to go to a _real_ party for a change?"

"Okay" Rose answered.

* * *

The "real" party was unlike everything Rose was used to. There was music and people everywhere. There weren't any gossiping or bragging about how great you were, there were just dancing and laughter.

Jane jumped into the crowd and danced, locking elbows with the people around her. Rose found a seat by a small table from which she watched Jane.

Rose took in the scene around her. It was like a whole different world. One that had always existed but she'd never been a part of. She looked at all the different people in the room. All laughed and seemed happier than any upperclass person she had ever met. Her eyes wondered but they always came back to Jane. She smiled and laughed and Rose couldn't help but think about how cute her dimples were.

Suddenly Jane stood in front of her with her hand out. Rose took it without thinking but when Jane then dragged her to the dance floor she tried to get back, but Jane wouldn't have it.

"Jane no. I can't dance, not like this. I don't know any of the steps"

Jane just laughed, not letting go of Rose's hand.

"Neither do I. Try not to think so much, just do." Jane said, putting her hand around Rose's waist, pulling her in close.

Before they started jumping around to the music, Rose's brain registered Janes smell. It was like a weird mixture of seawater and vanilla, and Rose loved it. They danced for what felt like hours and Rose felt truly happy, more happy then she'd felt in years. She didn't want it to end. But unfortunately she had to get back to her room before it got too late.

She got to sleep with a smile on her lips. She couldn't even remember the last time she had done that. So much had happened in just a day. Her life had for the longest time felt like a nightmare, but now she felt hope, maybe there was hope of a different future.

The last thought she had before drifting off to dreamland, was the image of Jane laughing, showing her cute dimples.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Rose was having breakfast with Mr. Hockley. It was just like any other morning. Last night now felt like a distant dream, and now she had woken up and was back in reality.

"You didn't come to me last night." Mr. Hockley said, sipping his coffee.

It had been forever since Rose spent the night with Mr. Hockley. And she didn't miss it for a second.

"I was tired."

"Of course you must have been tired after all that dancing below deck." Hockley said, looking her dead in the eyes.

Rose swallowed hard.

"So you let your little servant follow me. How typical."

"This will not happen again Rose"

Rose took a deep breath. Deciding to let her feelings come out.

"I'm tired of you bossing me around. I am not some servant you can go around giving orders to."

Rose lifted her eyes from the floor and locked at Hockley.

"I'm your fiance" She said.

Mr. Hockley seemed unmoved at first. But that soon changed.

"Yes, your my fiance. **MY** fiance! And practically my _wife_!" He shouted, flipping the table in his rage.

"You will obey me. You will obey me, and honor me as a wife should honor her husband." He shouted in Rose's face, shaking her violently.

"I will **not** be made a fool of! Have I made myself clear?!"

Rose didn't feel so brave anymore. She could barely bring herself to nod in response.

"Y-yes" She answered weakly.

"Good" And with that Mr. Hockley left the room.

When he had left Rose breathed heavily, as if she had been strangled. She had done her best to keep it together but know the tears flooded down her cheeks. She felt like cinderella. Yesterday she got to flee her normal life and just dance and laugh, feeling free for once. But now she had to face her own life again, accepting yesterday was a one time thing, like a dream coming true but only for a night. What ever hope she had felt yesterday for her future, was all gone now. She would never be free, and to think that she could was foolish.

* * *

As Rose was going to change to her evening gown, her mother helped her lace the corset. She was doing it tight and rough and Rose could tell her mother was upset.

"You will not see that-that... _woman_ again" Her mother said, uttering the word woman as if she was disgusted by it.

Rose didn't answer.

"Do you hear me Rose? I forbid you to do so!"

"What has she done? She saved me, remember? I know what you think but there is nothing wrong with her. Can't I even chose friends on my own? Must everyone else make all my decisions for me?!"

Her mother stopped her lacing, turned Rose around and looked straight into her eyes.

"Rose you know damn well what situation we are in, you know the money's gone."

"Of course I do, you constantly remind me of it."

"We have been left with nothing but a good name Rose, and we have to play our cards right. I have found you a good match with Mr. Hockley, he will provide for us. I don't understand why you trying to ruin this?"

"Why are you putting all this on me? Have you ever, **Ever** considered what I may want!?"

"Why must you be so selfish?" Mrs. DeWitt asked, teary eyed.

"Oh, _I'm_ the selfish one?"

" Do you want me to become a seamstress? Is that the future you want? All our things, all this, gone with the wind?" Her mother said, no longer able to hold back her tears.

Rose wanted to fight back, but she felt really bad for her mother. And she knew no matter what she said, she wouldn't win. She had no choice in life but to just go with it.

"It's so unfair" She finally said.

"Of course it's unfair. A woman's choice is never easy." Mrs. DeWitt had calmed down now, and got back to helping Rose with her clothing. They both remained silent the whole time.

* * *

After church Rose, Mr. Hockley and her mother had Mr. Andrews and her show them around on the ship. She took the opportunity to ask about the lifeboats. She had walked around deck several times and she had noticed there weren't many of them. told her that there were only room for half of Titanics passengers in the lifeboats. He had wanted to have more but others thought it would take up too much space.

"Don't worry Rose. I've built a strong ship, there won't be a need for lifeboats." Mr. Andrew said, and they continued their little tour.

Rose stayed behind a little while, looking at the lifeboats, thinking about what Mr. Andrews told her. As she was about to catch up with the others, someone grabbed her from behind and dragged her into a room. She was about to scream but then she noticed it was just Jane.

"Jane I'm sorry, but I can't meet you anymore." Rose said, trying to leave but Jane stopped her.

"Rose I need to talk to you." Jane had a stern look on her face, she almost looked angry Rose thought.

"Jane listen. I'm engaged, I'm going to marry Cal. We can't be friends. I'm not like you and I will never be. I'm a upperclass girl. In what word is it possible for us to hang out with one another? Going with you to that party was a mistake."

"Don't you dare say that! I'm not a idiot Rose! I know how society works. I know what people think of me. I know we come from two totally different worlds." Jane said and let out a breath.

"I'm worried about you. I see you, remember? I know you're a well upbrought spoiled little rich girl. But you're also one of the most amazing people I've ever met. I can see you're not like the other first class people. I don't want you to live a life you hate." Jane's facial expression looked a bit softer now.

Rose didn't know what to say, so she just remained silent.

"Look Rose, all I want is to know if you're gonna be okay?"

"I'm fine Jane" Rose finally managed to get out.

"Don't you see Rose. This is your only chance. If you don't break free now you will be stuck in this life forever. You might feel strong know, but that fire you have in you now, that dream of being free and thinking for yourself? They will destroy it. They will destroy it and crush it 'til there is nothing left of the thing I love most about you."

"You can't do anything about this Jane. It is what it is and you can't save me this time." Tears started building in Rose's eyes.

"I know. But you can. It's up to you Rose."

"I have to go" Rose said and stormed out of the room. She could not take this. She knew Jane was right, but Jane was also foolish. Did she expect her to just leave her life and her mother behind her? Let her mother become completely broke? And for what exactly? Why, **why** did Jane have to care so much?

After the tour with Mr. Andrews, Rose and her mother went to have tea with some of the other upperclass ladies. It was dreadful. All Rose could think about was her earlier conversation with Jane. She felt angry with everyone around her. Was she going to be like her mother? Maybe they would crush her, make her just as shallow and awful as them. She and Cal would have children, and Rose would become just as horrible as her own mother. Bringing her children into a life with their future already laid out for them. She felt as if she couldn't breath. She didn't care if it was inpossible, she couldn't live like this. Jane was right, she had to do something, and she had to do it now. Rose couldn't sit with the others another second. She needed to see Jane.

* * *

Rose walked around finally spotting Jane at the bow of the ship. She was looking out over the sea, the wind blowing in her gorgeous blond hair.

"Hi Jane"

Jane turned around startled. When she saw Rose her face lit up into that smile that Rose found utterly adorable.

"I changed my mind. I thought about what you said, and you're absolutely right. I'm sorry for walking out on you, but it's just Cal this morning he...and my mother she's been te-"

Rose was interrupted by Jane's finger against her lips.

"Shh. Take my hand" Jane said softly.

Rose did as she was told.

"Now close your eyes"

Rose closed her eyes. Feeling a bit nervous.

"Step up on the railing. Keep your eyes closed and don't peek."

Jane hold her as she claimed and Rose felt safe.

"Do you trust me?" Jane said, climbing up behind her. Her breath tickled Rose's ear and she shivered.

"Yes"

Jane removed Rose's hands from the railing and made her hold them up.

"Open your eyes" Jane whispered in Rose's ear, putting her hands on her waist.

Rose opened her eyes. She was speechless. She was met by a beautiful orange sky. She saw the ocean rushing forward bellow her, and the wind was blowing in her face. It felt magical.

"I'm flying Jane!"

Jane giggled and placed her own hands above Rose's. She brought both of there hands down to Rose's chest, embracing her from behind. Rose heart beat hard and she had this bubbly feeling in her stomach. It felt as if a thousand butterflies were trapped in there, trying to get out.

Rose carefully leaned her head back, looking into Jane's eyes. She couldn't get enough of them. They were so crystal blue they looked almost unreal. She loved every part of Jane's face. Her pretty smile and adorable dimples, her cute little nose, her thick eyebrows, all was so beautiful. Jane leaned in closer to Rose and before anyone of them knew what was happening, Rose felt Jane's lips lightly touching her own.

Jane's lips were so soft. Much softer then Rose had imagined. She felt a warmth spread through her whole body and the butterflies in her stomach seemed to grow in number. She leaned into Jane and lost herself in the kiss. It was the most wonderful kiss she had ever experienced and she wanted it to last forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose didn't know what to think. She didn't _want_ to think. For once she just wanted to feel and do what felt right, without thinking. Her brain was full of questions. What was she doing? This is so wrong, but why does it feel right? What exactly is she feeling? She should be disgusted, but she's not.

Rose dismissed all questions and thoughts in her head. She felt euphoric and happier than she'd imagined possible. This was unlike anything she had ever felt before, and she didn't feel like ruining it by overthinking.

This wasn't her first kiss. Far from it. But it was the first kiss that ever made her feel something. At least something other than wishing for it to end.

The kiss broke. They looked at each other and laughed nervously. Jane's skin shimmered as it reflected the orange sun light. Rose took in the view of this woman she had known barely two days, still it felt like they had known each other forever. In a way it had been forever. These last two days had been the only days Rose had ever lived. Jane had been the first and only one to see her as more than just a pretty thing to look at. She saw her as a person, with thoughts and emotions. Rose felt happy and alive. Jane pulled her hand thru Roses hair, then gently caressed her cheek.

"You're so beautiful" She whispered before Rose leaned in and kissed her again.

* * *

As they walked back to her room, Rose nervously asked if Jane would like to draw her. Cal wouldn't be back for awhile, so there was plenty time. Jane said she would be honored and went to fetch her art supplies.

Jane looked around in the room. She looked so misplaced standing among all those fancy things. She noticed Rose's paintings.

"Wow, you've got a Monet?"

"Oh, you're familiar with his work?"

"Yes. His technique is amazing!"

Rose felt joy spreading in her stomach. None of the people she knew understood art, especially Mr. Hockley. She knew Jane liked art, but it was still nice for a change to hear someone else enjoying it as much as she did.

She smiled to herself and went to get _the heart of the ocean_ as Jane continued browsing thru her paintings. She hadn't worn it since she got it. It felt heavy and cold in her hands. It truly was a beautiful jewelry, but she new Cal giving it to her had nothing to do with its beauty. It was a status thing. Buying her love to show off his wealth.

She felt the nervousness in her body increase as she approached Jane with the necklace in her hands. This painting wasn't going to be a dolled up picture of her, looking as a proper lady. This one was going to be honest.

She held up the necklace and Jane took it in her hands to take a closer look at it.

"Wow, fancy. What is it? Some kind of sapphire?"

"It's a diamond, a very rare diamond."

Jane seemed fascinated by it.

"Jane, I'd like you to draw me like one of your french girls. Wearing this."

"Mhm" Jane replied without taking her eyes of the blue diamond.

"Wearing _only_ this" Rose continued, her voice shaking a bit.

Jane looked up, her face showing a mixture of shock and surprise.

Rose went to get undressed as Jane got her supplies ready.

Rose carefully put the necklace around her neck and let her hair down. She regarded herself in the mirror. She had never done anything like this. But she was tired of doing what was expected of her. Tonight she was going to let loose and for once do what she wanted to do. She took a deep breath as she removed the last of her garments and put on a thin, silk robe.

"I don't want another painting of me looking like a porcelain doll. And as a paying customer I expect to get what I want."

Rose said when she walked up to Jane, the two sharing a smile, and put a coin in one of her hands.

Rose took a few steps back and slowly removed the robe, leaving her completely naked. Even though they were both women, Rose felt a bit exposed, and not as sure of herself anymore. Jane looked a bit shocked, and her mouth gaped a little. Rose didn't know what to say or do. The whole thing now seemed kind of awkward.

Luckily Jane quickly collected herself and asked her to lay down on the couch. She guided her were to put her arms and so on. When Rose had found a good position, they looked each other in the eyes and laughed some of the awkwardness of. Jane then took on a serious face and started to move her pencil over the paper.

Rose tried to be as still as possible, but she couldn't help but crack a smile when she noticed Jane's cheeks slowly becoming red. Her heart was beating hard in her chest, and she figured her own cheeks were pretty red too. Time went by and Jane really seemed to lose herself in the drawing. She looked so beautiful when concentrating, Rose thought to herself. She was starting to relax a bit, and she no longer felt awkward, but her heart never ceased to pound. Having Jane's eyes wandering along her naked body was the most erotic thing she had ever experienced.

* * *

Jane finished and signed the drawing, and Rose awarded her with a kiss. The drawing was absolutely beautiful. Rose barely recognized herself. It was the only painting of herself she actually liked. Even though she looked unlike her normal self, it was the only picture she had ever been able to see herself in, just like she was, without being dolled up.

Rose had just put on an evening dress when she heard Mr. Lovejoy knocking on the cabin door. She quickly grabbed Jane's hand and dragged her out the other door. They started walking down the corridor but unfortunately Mr. Lovejoy caught them. They managed to run past him and catch an elevator to lower deck. They burst out laughing as they watched a furious Lovejoy watch them go down.


End file.
